Control
by greeneyeswhitedragon
Summary: Written in Kaiba's POV. Goes deep into his thoughts after all theconflicts from the anime are over. I suck at summaries, but I hope you like the first chapter.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything involving the characters or anyof the various types of merchandise surrounding this anime. If I did, I obviously would not be writting this fanfic, now would I:-) However, I do own both of the poems featured in this fic, and would appreciate if you don't copy or take them without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right then. Same as all my other fics. You review, I give you a nice, new chapter to read. You flame me, and I give you a nice new chapter to read. Don't like it? Don't read it. It's just as simple as that. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**_Control_ **

As you spin faster and faster,  
Your surrounded by faces.  
Although they are blurry,  
There are so, so many faces.

They're taunting and laughing,  
and cheering and clapping.  
So many choices.  
So many options.

Which path will you choose?

And within a moment,  
You lose all control.

* * *

What if in one moment everything you had was gone? What if for one second your whole life was turned around as though someone you least expected had pushed a button that influences your reality? What if society and it's expectations were too high to reach? Welcome to my life. Welcome to a life of fear and betrayal. Just when you thought I had it all, you have to rethink that thought again. 

As I walk through the pouring rain of a Domino side street, I realize my life isn't all that great. I need to rethink my life. I need to move on and bring forth a new self. A kinder self. Someone that others may actually look up too, and respect. It may appear I have that now, but appearances are deceiving. I must pay others to pretend they admire me, and as for respect. Ha! People are always talking, always whispering, never speaking out loud. It's funny how one little word can bring down someone as quickly as a bullet can.

A school assignment today was to write a poem reflecting our deepest inner feelings. My reflection in my opinion, is like a mirror in the dark. You can't see anything because the darkness keeps you from viewing the true nature of the image. When I explained this to the teacher, she simply told me to carry on with the assignment. It was necessary to complete this assignment to pass the course, and there were no exceptions.

So I followed her instructions. Sure, I could have bribed her, but what's the point? Money isn't everything. It's just necessary to survive in this cruel world.

I wrote the poem that evening, after I had returned from work. The night was dark, and everything was quiet. My brother and servants all had been alseep when I entered the mansion. It was not surprising, as I didn't return from work until very late in the night, and only recently had I realized I was keeping other up. Only my house knew the side of me I kept buried. The side I thought had died so long ago. I'm changing little by little, but it's so hard after the years i spent hurting others and destroying so many lives. I guess in a short explaination I'm growing up. I'm no long the serious, "self centered little rich boy" as Joey once stated. I'm growing into my shoes, and trying to make the best of my life, despite the many conflicts I've encountered over the past decade.

I submitted my poetry assignment the following Monday. It was returned to me by the teacher with a scowl. "I expected your best effort. Redo this assignment ", she says. I reread the poem. Seems fine to me. What is it her opinion to tell me whether or not this shows my best effort?

**The Darkness  
**Seto Kaiba

Deep, and surounded in  
A pit of darkness. How can somone  
Really  
Know  
Nothing about the emotions of a great  
Emptiness.  
Slowly and confidently, I go on thinking in this pit to establish this  
Something we call life.

I shred the paper into millions of tiny pieces of paper, and I throw them in her face. As I walk from the room, I can't help but fell regretful for my actions. I'm trying to change. This is not a proper method to help me change. Perhaps I need help from another, and I am unable to commit myself to an unbiased opinion of myself. I will consider this after work. And with that I leave the school and walk into the waiting limo. It pulls away into the horizon, towards a dark building, towering over Domino.

* * *

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Short? Yes, I know it is rather short, but please forgive me on that. I'm working on other fics, and I promise a longer chapter if reviewers are interested. If not please tell me it is a waste of time, and I'll consider editing it to make it better. Thanks ---GEWD 


End file.
